


情熱之際

by antias



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antias/pseuds/antias
Summary: aka The Best Kiss大概是漫畫小紅鳥Timmy/YJ Kon超級短，一點都不辣Finished 27/05/2015





	情熱之際

“Tim....”Kon把額頭靠在Tim的額頭上，靜靜地觀察自己的吐息吹在Tim的瀏海上，Tim柔軟的髮絲像是仲夏夜裡的細紗窗簾，被微風撩動，便露出外面明亮皎潔的月光。

Kon忍不住捋了一下Tim的頭髮，把手指成梳子狀把Tim的劉海往後梳，露出光潔的額頭。“我覺得你的頭髮該剪一下了。”

 

Tim抬頭看著他，抿嘴不語。

Kon咧嘴笑了一笑，又說“當然，你不剪我仍然是愛你的，說不定還可以替你扎小辮。”

Tim翻了個白眼，往Kon的臉上吹了口氣，說“放開我的頭髮啦，大塊頭。”

Kon眷戀地摩挲著手下的頭髮，感受著那觸感，沒忍住低頭在Tim的額頭上吧嗒了一下，才把他捋得亂糟糟的瀏海放下來，還拍了兩下。

“看！就如新的一樣帥氣。”

Tim沒好氣地動了兩下嘴唇，沒做聲。但Kon的抗議已經來了：“嘿！我哪裡蠢了？不許說我是蠢貨！”說著將Tim更往牆壁迫去，直到兩個人的胸膛緊貼著，對方每一次的呼吸都無所遁形為止。

Kon將Tim的雙手都攥在自己的一隻手裡，按在他倆的頭上，然後把頭靠在Tim的肩膀，在他的耳邊呢喃：“Timmy.....Timmy.....”

Tim悄悄漲紅了臉，感受著Kon的胸膛一收一放的壓著自己的胸膛，他好像聽到了Kon的心跳，噗通噗通，強健而有力，隔著兩人的胸部打著節拍。震動從Tim的右邊傳來，又從他自己的左邊傳回去，如同交接儀式。

同時Kon炙熱的呼吸在Tim的耳邊掠過，吹的Tim的耳廓發熱。慢慢地，兩個人的心跳彷彿同步了。

“Kon........”Tim覺得有點呼吸困難，轉頭看向Kon仍然埋在他頸窩的腦袋，“你....”壓著我了........

 

 

“Timmy，我想親你.....”Kon抬起頭來，直直的盯著Tim的眼睛，Tim也直直的看著Kon的眼睛，突然笑了。

“好啊，你先把眼睛閉上。”

Kon聽話地把眼睛閉上，Tim從頭上抽出一隻手，蓋在Kon的眼簾上“噓....不許用X視線作弊哦。”

Tim看著離他的臉只有幾釐米的那個大男孩，慢慢把手從眼睛移到旁邊的臉頰。這個臉部線條硬朗的大男孩比他還小呢，但是已經懂得用硬得要死的鋼鐵胸膛壓住自己討親親了，Tim這麼想著，覺得呼吸好像更困難了。

這麼一瞬間Tim壓抑不住戲謔的心，伸手把Kon微微嘟起的嘴唇捏住，抓成菊花狀。Kon立馬瞪大眼睛，瞪著他。

“Tim Drake！你死定了！”

他伸出剩下的那隻手強行把Tim的左手和右手禁錮在一起，接著故意再往Tim那邊壓去。

Tim看著他的臉越靠越近，Kon也看著他倆的臉越靠越近，看著Tim的大眼睛，他淡紅的薄唇，有幾顆小雀斑的鼻子，以及還留著他的口水的額頭，只覺得那股說不出的感覺快要從心中溢出來了。

這時候Tim終於忍不住求饒，他的胯部用力將Kon頂開一點點，無視那一霎自己腰部的一顫，說“好了好了，閉上眼睛，不騙你，真的。你看，我現在也沒法逃開耍花樣了啊。”

Kon沒說話，但一臉‘你覺得我是蠢呢，還是蠢呢，還是蠢呢？’的表情。

Tim把兩隻手都抽出來，捧住Kon的臉，輕聲說“好啦，閉上吧。”

Kon順勢把雙臂環在Tim的細腰上，用力勒住，示威般緊一緊，便閉上了眼睛。

Tim捧住Kon的臉，忍不住從寬闊的額頭，看到睫毛顫動的眼睛，看到挺拔的鼻子，看到暗紅色，微微張開的嘴唇，不禁感嘆不愧是完美的氪星人基因。然後Tim也閉上了眼睛，輕罵了一句，之後不等Kon再次抗議，便把自己的唇貼上Kon的唇上。

 

 

Tim輕輕啄了一下便馬上退開。Kon在黑暗中，只覺得吻前的時間有一個世紀那麼長，但雙唇相接的時間卻只有一微秒。  
儘管只有一微秒，但那感覺實在太甜美了。

 

然後呢？

 

然後Tim讓兩人的嘴唇摩擦，同時稍稍伸出舌尖潤澤Kon的嘴唇。  
Kon也耐不住，輕啟嘴巴，用牙齒輕輕磨著Tim唇上的乾皮。

 

Tim的呼吸早已急促起來，他踮起腳尖，把手伸到Kon的腦後，用力把他的頭壓向自己的。

Kon把自己的舌頭狠狠伸進Tim的嘴裡搶奪，攻城掠地，Tim完全沒有反抗的意思，他熱情地配合著，並不介意兩人的唾液把嘴巴週圍都弄得亮晶晶的。

兩人都不是很有經驗的類型，他們只是隨著本能，輕吻著對方，吸吮著對方，撕咬著對方，廝磨著對方，品味著對方。

親著親著Kon已經把Tim整個人抱起來。他的左手臂墊在Tim的臀部下方，右手在Tim的腰臀處撫摸揉捏，而Tim的雙手環住Kon的頸部，手指時不時插進Kon短硬的髮根處穿梭，他們的唇在相貼的第二次開始就沒有分開過。

良久，Kon終於有足夠的自製力暫時停止索取那種甜美的感覺，他把自己通紅的臉用Tim的腹部摀住，悶悶的聲音傳來：“Timmy.....我完全不想放開你，我想要這麼抱著你一輩子。”

Tim吃吃的笑了一聲，在Kon汗濕的短髮中用力親了一口，說：“我也愛你，Conner。”

 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 不敢相信自己已經沒有了存檔，只有在隨緣有遺跡！本來應該有一篇後續的超蝙親親在硬盤的，但沒有了[wtf


End file.
